1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent structure whose top is supported by a flying pole, which rests on a cable network. The cable network is attached to the corners of the frame structure and the only frame elements extending down to the ground are those at the corners. The shape of the tent as viewed from the top is triangular. A plurality of triangular frame tents or a plurality of triangular frame tents in combination with tents of other shapes can be very efficiently used to cover irregular areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Although it is possible to join a number of square tents to cover a large square or rectangular area, it is more difficult to use a number of square tents to cover curved areas, areas with a sharp bend, or irregularly shaped areas. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tent structure that more effectively allows the coverage of irregular areas.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tent structure that can be used with other shapes of similar tent structures to produce a wide variety of overall shapes.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a tent structure that can be expanded modularly to cover large areas.